Of Mafioso and Foreigners
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Few took Blood's words concerning Alice's ex seriously, wrote it off as an attempt to seduce her. Even Blood himself admitted that he wasn't by any means a gentleman, after all. But in reality Blood Dupre was dead serious. Then a second Foreigner comes around... Kagome/Blood, Alice/Julius from my series of oneshots Amore


Ace: Haha, you're weird, Yoruko-chan.

Yoruko: Why thank you. ^.^

Dee & Dum: Are you gonna write something about us soon, Yoruko-nee?

Kagome: I thought you were going to try and finish up one of your other stories?

Yoruko: I figured it'd be fine to do other stuff if I already have them typed up. ^.^

Crossover catetgory: Heart no Kuni no Alice (manga based)

Pairing: Kagome/Blood, implied potential Alice/Blood, mentions of Alice/Julius and past Alice/(insert her ex's name)

Summary: Many- including Alice herself after getting to know him, might take Blood Dupre's words to Alice during their first conversation as simply an attempt to seduce her… The Hatter is not known for being a gentleman, after all- Blood himself will freely admit this. But little do the residents of Wonderland, Roleholder, Foreigner, or otherwise, know that Blood Dupre does not speak such words lightly… That is, until a second foreigner, Kagome Higurashi, comes along.

**Of Mafioso & Foreigners**

_ "I see… What a vulgar fellow."_

"_I'm also vulgar because I'm mafia but it's different. If it were me- I would never leave a woman who looks at me so intently. If someone were to look at me with eyes like yours, I would cut off their legs so they could never leave me. I would swear to cut my heart out if I ever found another woman."_

He may be close to being something akin to a lady's man or a womanizer, but Blood Dupre meant what he said to Alice the first time they spoke to each other. Not that he'd literally cut off the legs of someone he cared about, of course. He was not a gentleman by any means but he still had standards, after all.

Blood's reputation was mostly unearned. He had never even pretended to ever seriously either pursue a relationship or seduce a woman. The few brave enough for such things all chased after him. Even then, it was only for his looks, money, or status… Never because of any particular attachment to Blood himself. Quite frankly, it sickened him.

Thus the reason that for the first time, Blood found himself hating someone he never met. What kind of man is in a relationship with someone that clearly is head over heels in love with them yet falls for another woman? His lover's sister no less, as he later learned during one of the occasions Alice blew up at him. If he met a woman who could see the real him and looked at him like that- someone who loved him for who he was instead of lusted after what he had, he would never let her go. Blood would be tempted to kill himself in a way that ensured his clock would break if he ever found himself even looking at or thinking of another in such a way when he already had her.

But contrary to what some used to think, that woman was never Alice. Perhaps if things were different he could have fallen for her. But he couldn't bring himself to act on his feelings even if he ever had seen her as more than a friend. He had no way of truly knowing whether she saw him or her ex, and Blood Dupre was not the kind of man who was willing to put himself in such a position.

Then she came shortly after Alice had- Kagome Higurashi. (Nightmare made Peter White bring her in exchange for the fact that he had kidnapped Alice rather than have her come willingly.) Even with all of the pictures, books, etcetera concerning all past Roleholders and foreigners there was information on, Blood had never met, seen, or heard of anyone quite like her.

Though she was very lovely it wasn't that her beauty, rare though it was, was exceptional. It wasn't even quite her caring yet fiery nature, how she had yet to dislike or judge someone she met in a negative way, (beyond calling a few out on their flaws or something similar) and how fiercely she protected those she cared about or just could see needed help. No, what gained the 'Hatter's' attention was how she had suffered heartbreak multiple times all at the hands of the same foolish boy yet remained cheerful with an optimistic outlook on life and the ability to smile with ease. Blood had never known or known of someone who went through something like that without losing a bit of their spark.

It wasn't until the major turn in Alice and the Clockmaker's relationship which made it obvious that she was "off the market" (something that Kagome aptly described as 'long awaited yet widely unexpected') that his own relationship with Kagome began to take a romantic turn. Blood had found that Kagome had snuck into the mansion's grounds again to visit the garden, something she tended to do when upset or when she wanted to either be alone or to think. Wondering what got Kagome in such a mood when she'd clearly been in high spirits she had been so happy for the new lovers and not liking to see her so melancholy, Blood joined her and set out to cheer her up or at least see if he could find out what was wrong.

"What are you doing out here so late, Kagome?" he had inquired.

"Star gazing. This place… it's amazing. But I like this the best out of its different natural wonders. Back home, the lights and pollution from the city block out the sky to the point where you're lucky to get more than a few stars unless you're in the countryside, the middle of nowhere, the mountains, the ocean, or just really high up. Usually if you never leave towns or cities, you never see sights like these." Kagome said.

"Surely you had just as clear in what you call the Feudal Era, possibly even more so?"

"I did, but I rarely had the simple pleasure of just lying back and watching the stars. I used to do this all the time with my dad when he was alive, though. I still can't believe that you could get such a clear view in the city even in the middle of a wooded area located on the grounds of a shrine."

"That doesn't explain what is bothering you, none the less." Blood pointed out.

Kagome sighed. "I'm just thinking about my friends and family. I miss them."

"I certainly understand the sentiment when it comes to your family… but I'm afraid, my dear, that I question whether your friends are worth your sorrow. After all, I find it odd that your traveling companions claimed to care yet only Shippo shed any tears at your departure. Furthermore, those three girls and that male classmate were fools who paid no attention to you, based off of your descriptions."

True to his nature, Blood was blunt. With anyone else, Kagome would have been furious at them for saying something like that. But underneath the hard look in his eyes, something about his gaze was so honest, and maybe even concerned, that it was the last thing on her mind. Instead, Kagome found herself confused by the gentle way he seemed to be regarding her.

"Blood…?"

"You're bright, compassionate, and have a personality as beautiful as you are. I have trouble considering someone who either knew you as well as those girls should have yet remained unable to see past your façade or can't even tell that you're wearing a façade in the first place, or who knows for a fact that they won't ever see you again yet aren't sad a friend of yours."

Something within her resonated at the words. But Kagome, returning to her senses, mentally denied that his words had any truth to them.

"You should know better than anyone that flattery gets you nowhere."

"Oh, but I'm quite serious, my dear."

Kagome had looked at him in surprise, so he explained. "You're a beautiful woman, Kagome, and are unlike any woman I've ever met or heard of before. Your friends might have seen just an ordinary girl, or a traveling companion, but I can see a personality which is as fiery as it is brilliant. Everything about you adds to your beauty and makes you one of the most lovely women I've ever met."

Kagome gave a small smile. "No one besides my father ever said anything like that to me before. When I was a child, friendless and teased for my name, he would say 'You're a very bright girl, Kagome. Don't lose your shine just because most people are blind, my little star.'"

"Only your father?"

"Everyone else- even my mother- only ever tried to cheer me up or give me advice about whatever made me feel down in the first place. Sango would just say to 'Prove that I'm more than just Kikyou's reincarnation.'"

"That puppy was a fool, Kagome. I would be hard pressed not to take a page out of my sister's book with that one. Instead, though, it would be more satisfying to exact revenge by showing him just what he missed out on and make him regret having ever even laid eyes on the copy of his dead lover."

Blood swore that her eyes were never brighter than ever when he said those last words. Then he stood, kissed her hand, and walked away with a reminder that she should return to the Tower and get some sleep soon. In hindsight, he'd probably already started to fall for her. But after that there was a slight but noticeable change in their interactions. This had apparently been obvious.

Blood hadn't been actively aware of what this change was or how he felt until Vivaldi first tried to tease him about Kagome only to fail to get a reaction. At first he was in denial, of course... him, in love? At the time, he found the notion ridiculous... But he'd admitted to himself at least if no one else that he had a special soft spot for Kagome.

At one point, Blood decided to show Kagome his secret rose garden. During the occasion, he saw a look similar to the one Alice once wore when he ended up making her think of her ex, yet it was different, more intense even. Blood had found himself reminded of the words he had said to Alice when he first befriended her, and he couldn't deny what his sister had tried to tell him. That had been the final nail in the proverbial coffin...

He wasted little time after that. Blood started to subtly woo Kagome. Vivaldi's ball provided the perfect opportunity to make her his. When they arrived, it was clear to everyone that they were now a couple. And true to what he'd once told Alice, Blood Dupre had no intentions of ever letting go.

**Owari**

Yoruko: … I hope I didn't do to bad. HNKNA fans, did I do a semi decent job keeping Blood in character? And anyone who happens to know a good walkthrough (preferably for the Julius or Nightmare route) that's in English for people like me who want to play the game but can't even if they could get hold of it because they don't know enough Japanese, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me a link directly to said walkthrough via review or PM!

!


End file.
